Alex's Size Up
by BroadwayNinja123
Summary: Alex puts on the pounds


Sister

By Molly Hafer

Chapter 1: Dream

In his dream, Percy was racing through a forest, not knowing how he got there and were the forest was. Up a head there was a steep hill. Percy jumped, falling through the air. He landed, skidding down the hill, dust flying everywhere. Overhead a black figure leaped over him. He jumped up and ran down the rest of the hill. The beast landed revealing it to be Cerberus, the three headed canine who guarded the gates of the underworld. _Why isn't it in the underworld _Percy thought. _Wait. Who's that? _There was a girl with black hair and green eyes. She wore a silvery blue dress that went down to her ankles. The beast scratched at her but she ducked, barely missing the monster claws. She flipped open a phone, and, like riptide, a sword came out. On one dog she stabbed the paw make it howl. She backed into the water and controlled it to lift her as she cut of the middle dogs ear and stab the left ones eye. It swatted at her and scratched her arm and she fell to the floor. Percy wanted to help but his feet were glued to the floor. And just like that, he awoke.

Chapter 2: Reality

He awoke drenched in sweat, hearing the conch for breakfast. Jumping out of bed he raced to get dressed. Still pulling up his pants he joined to cluster of kids going to the dining hall. He quickly spotted Annabeth near the center of the swarm. He had to tell someone about his dream, why not her. He raced up to Annabeth, full speed.

"Annabeth," He said panting,"I had a crazy dream. I-."

"Percy I'm busy!," Annabeth snapped. Percy stared, _Annabeth doesn't act like that... normally._ "sorry Percy, I am really tired. I was up half the night planning a tour for some new comers."

"New comers? what time are they going to get here?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to sit by the front area until they get here. Yippee," She unenthusiastically cheered. Breakfast was a blur. All he could think about was his dream. After he ate breakfast, he raced towards the fighting arena. He always likes beating the stuffing out of a mannequin when he needs to clear his head. For about twenty minutes he wrecked that stuffed mannequin until he heard Annabeth's voice saying-

"And this is our arena and that's Percy," She finished.

"The Percy Jackson... like Poseidon's son Percy?" A voice squeaked excitedly. Percy turned, and nearly fell to the floor. The girl in the tour was the girl in Percy's dream. She wasn't wearing a dress but she was wearing a blue shirt with a happy face on it and and dark green jeans. She had green eyes, like in the dream, and the black hair. she also had freckles, all around her nose. He raced over.

"Hi I'm Melissa Jaye. I saw you on the news, your like... a hero," the girl said. "I was being attacked by mythical monsters and a goat thing led me here!"

"So um let's continue with the tour," Annabeth rushed. the small group walked away.

"Bye!" The girl said grinning as she walked away. Later Percy sat by the pier. The girl ran up from behind and scared Percy right of the pier and into the water. Soaked Percy crawled onto land. "I'm sorry," the girl exclaimed.

"It's fine," Percy chuckled.

"Hi! Um do you like video games?" she asked.

"yeah, so are you up for some capture the flag action tonight?" Percy asked.

"sure sound great!" she then bolted off and joined some other new comers, giggling. That night after capture the flag (were Percy's team obviously won), they went to the campfire. Midway through a song, a blue light appeared over Melissa's head, Poseidon's symbol. Everybody gasped in astonishment.

"Your my sister?" Percy asked in astonishment.

"I guess so," Melissa replied thinking about it. Two kids immediately got Melissa's stuff and put it at Poseidon's cabin. Percy showed her around and gave her a bunk. "Wow I'm the Percy Jackson's sister... no way!" she exclaimed.

"It won't be so lonely at the table," Percy chuckled, "goodnight."

"Goodnight dude," She said calmly going to bed. Percy woke up to Melissa's singing. It was angelic. "Good morning," she chirped.

"Morning," Percy yawned. She brushed her hair sing again. "you have a lovely voice."

"Thanks but I'm no siren," she giggled. _Was that a good thing_ Percy thought, oh well. "I still can't believe me, Melissa Jaye, is Percy Jackson's sister."

"I know! I can't believe i have a sister, It's weird!" He mumbled. She began to sing again as Percy got dressed. The horn for breakfast rang.

"Bout time I'm starving," She said with a giggle. They both walked down together. Annabelle caught up with them.

"Percy, I-" Annabelle stopped. "Oh hi it's you," She grumbled.

"Hello," Melissa chimed "How are you."

"Peachy," Annabelle said through her teeth.

"Annabelle! What is your problem! She just said Hello!" Percy exclaimed.

"She is probably having a bad morning. We all do," Melissa assured.

"Why is she so nice!" Annabelle screeched. She ran off as Percy went after her.


End file.
